Of Wind or Thunder
by T.A. Nezlab
Summary: Blackkit is a happy, energetic kit. Proud to have been born into the noble clan of such great leaders as Firestar, Bluestar, Thunder and Bramblestar. But she is not who she thinks she is. Join her as she discovers her true identity and learns to follow her heart.
1. Prologue

The night was quiet and still, a half-moon shone down on the clans that lived by the lake. Under the trees of Thunderclan territory a shadow slides through the undergrowth, making no sound. Amber eyes gleamed in the darkness as the tom approached the Windclan border, his ears flicking nervously as he waited.

The fresh scent of Windclan and the sound of rustling leaves across the small stream drew his attention and he watched as a sleek light brown tabby she-cat with smoky, heather-blue eyes appeared from the shelter of the undergrowth, a small black and white kit in her jaws its eyes not even open. "Heathertail," the tom mewed stepping forward to greet the queen, "I was beginning to think you weren't coming,"

Heathertail stopped close the bank's edge and placed the kit at her paws and blinked warmly at the Thunderclan tom, "Of course I was coming," she mewed "It isn't safe for Blackkit in Windclan anymore. I fear that Breezepelt knows that he isn't the kit's father," the small kit began to mewl and Heathertail quickly bent her head to lick its ears. "I know that she will be safe and well cared for in Thunderclan,"

"Of course," the tom nodded, "I will make sure she is perfectly safe and happy. I have already asked Squirrelflight and Bramblestar if they would raise her and they agreed,"

"Good," Heathertail blinked before lifting her kit and leaping across the bank to hand her to the golden tabby. "Goodbye Blackkit, I know you will grow into a noble warrior," sadness edged the usually cheerful mew. Heathertail leapt back across the border, but before disappearing she turned back to face the tom, "Lionblaze," the tom looked up, amber gaze meeting heather-blue, "Thank you,"


	2. Chapter 1

Blackkit purred as she batted Firekit's belly, trying to dislodge the flame colored tom as they tumbled about in the clearing, the green leaf sun shining overhead making everyone drowsy. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar were sharing tongues nearby, Squirrelflight had one eye on her kits.

"Okay Firekit, let me up," Blackkit mewed. Firekit yowled in triumph, jumping off of the small black and white kit. Blackkit shook out her pelt and noticed Jayfeather padding across to the elders den, a wad of moss dangling from a stick clamped in his jaws. His nose wrinkled in disgust.

"I wonder what Jayfeather is doing," Blackkit mewed scratching at her ear. Firekit bowled her over once more.

"Don't get distracted," he purred

A yowl echoed across the clearing as Lionblaze and Cinderheart burst into the camp, Hollypaw and Cloudtail following close behind. Squirrelflight pulled her kits to her as Bramblestar hurried to the patrol.

"Lionblaze what is it," Bramblestar asked. Blackkit admired her father's calm.

"Windclan has invaded," Lionblaze panted, Cinderheart's tail was lashing furiously, "They're on their way here,"

"I want queens, kits and elders to shelter in my den," Bramblestar ordered, "Warriors prepare for battle," Blackkit followed Squirrelflight across the clearing, fear and excitement coursing through her. Graystripe and Sandstorm were right behind them as they began to climb up to the Highledge. A hiss of fury brought Blackkit to a stop, turning Blackkit saw that Sandstorm had fallen, Blackkit hurried back to the elder's side.

"Come on Sandstorm," Blackkit helped Sandstorm to her paws, "We can't let those mangy rabbit eaters get you,"

Sandstorm blinked gratefully at Blackkit and scrambled up to Bramblestar's den. A battle cry made the small kit turn toward the thorn tunnel. A patrol of fierce warriors tore through, a lean black tom with glittering amber eyes was at the lead. "BLACKKIT" Squirrelflight's screech sounded distant as blood roared in Blackkit's ears. The black tom was charging straight for her, but she was rooted to the earth. Blackkit found herself pinned by the black tom, she tried to wriggle free, but couldn't.

"BREEZEPELT YOU COWARD, LEAVE HER ALONE" Lionblaze slammed into the tom freeing Blackkit. Cloudtail lifted her off her paws and hurried up to Bramblestar's den.

"Stupid kit," the white tom spat, dropping Blackkit at Squirrelflight's paws next to Firekit. Squirrelflight licked Blackkit fiercely, the she-kit was trembling with fear and shock. Breezepelt's scent was so familiar and Blackkit couldn't understand why.

**PLEASE FEEL FREE TO POST REVIEWS FOR ALL CHAPTERS YOUR INPUT IS GREATLY APPRECIATED!**


	3. Chapter 2

Blackkit padded through a dense fog, unease coursing through her. "Hello," she called searching through the gray clouds in front of her for signs of life. A lithe black tom appeared from the fog, his amber eye glittering with malice.

_Breezepelt!_ Blackkit thought fear freezing her limbs.

Blackkit jerked awake as someone landed on top of her, "Wake up" Firekit growled tugging on her ear, "You're going to miss our naming ceremony,"

Blackkit sat up, trembling with fear from her dream. A quarter moon had passed since Windclan's attack and Blackkit and Firekit were beginning their warrior training.

"Are you alright Blackkit," Squirrelflight asked her green gaze gleaming with concern.

The small she-kit gave herself a shake, "I'm fine," she mewed. Why was this strange Windclan tom haunting her dreams? Blackkit began grooming her pelt as her dream melted from her memory, "I hope I get Lionblaze as my mentor," Firekit mewed as Squirrelflight groomed him.

"I would like to have Dovewing," Blackkit licked her white paw and ran it over her ear.

"I'm sure your father chose well for both of you," Squirrelflight purred, "Now come along it is time," Blackkit padded out into the bright sunlight, her head and tail high, she was finally going to be an apprentice.

Bramblestar sat on the Highledge, his tabby pelt sleek and amber gaze glowing, "Cats of Thunderclan," he yowled, "Firekit and Blackkit are ready to be apprenticed," yowls of joy rose from the cats all around Blackkit, warming her from nose to tail. She padded alongside Firekit as they approached their leader, Firekit's flame colored pelt glowed in the sunlight. "From this moment on until they receive their warrior names these two kits will be known as Firepaw and Blackpaw," Bramblestar paused a moment to scan the gathered clan, "Firepaw your mentor will be Cinderheart," Firepaw puffed out his chest proudly as the fluffy gray she-cat padded forward, blue eyes bright. "Cinderheart you are ready to take on another apprentice, you received excellent training from Cloudtail" Blackpaw craned her neck to see the muscular, white tom who was sitting beside Brightheart. "You have made Ivypool into a strong and loyal warrior," there was a small snort of disagreement from someone in the crowd, but Blackpaw couldn't tell who, "You have also shown yourself to be determined and patient, I expect you to pass on all you know to Firepaw,"

Firepaw touched noses with his mentor and the ceremony continued, Blackpaw felt a nervous excitement wriggling through her.

"Blackpaw your mentor will be Lionblaze," Bramblestar announced. The earth seemed to lurched beneath Blackpaw. Lionblaze was the strongest warrior in the clan and the best fighter. The golden tabby blinked up at Bramblestar in surprise, Cinderheart shook her head affectionately before shoving her mate forward. Lionblaze looked a little sheepish as he padded through the group of cats, Blackpaw admired the way his muscles rippled beneath his glossy pelt. "Lionblaze, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You received excellent training from Ashfur and have shown yourself to be loyal to the warrior code," Lionblaze flicked his ears uncomfortably, "and eager to serve your clan. Dovewing is a noble warrior thanks to you and I know you will train Blackpaw to be just the same,"

The black and white apprentice took a step forward and touched noses with Lionblaze, she noticed that his amber gaze was glowing with pride, "You'll do fine," he purred.

"Firepaw, Blackpaw" the clan yowled.

"Come on Blackpaw," Lionblaze mewed, "I'm taking you to see the territory,"

Eagerness made Blackpaw's paws itch, "Are Firepaw and Cinderheart coming too," she looked over her shoulder at Firepaw. The flame colored tom sat listening while Squirrelflight spoke with Dovewing and Cinderheart.

"If they want to," Lionblaze answered scratching his ear. Dovewing bounded over with Firepaw and Cinderheart.

"Squirrelflight wants us to patrol the Windclan border," Dovewing told the two of them, "She wants us to renew the scent markers and make sure that they haven't crossed the border,"

Unease fluttered in Blackpaw's belly, she really didn't want to go anywhere near the Windclan border, she gave herself a shake, _Get it together_.

"Let's go then," Firepaw was dancing excitedly.

"Alright," Cinderheart purred following after Dovewing through the thorn tunnel.

Blackpaw followed Lionblaze and took a deep breath of the forest air, it smelled of prey making Blackpaw's mouth water. "Can we hunt," she asked.

"Not today," Lionblaze mewed as they padded through the undergrowth. Blackpaw's tail drooped in disappointment, "I'll take you hunting tomorrow," Lionblaze flicked the tip of her ear with his tail.

"Let's take the route that goes past the lake," Cinderheart suggested, "I know the apprentices want to see it,"

Dovewing nodded and padded off into the undergrowth. It wasn't long before Blackpaw's legs began to grow tired, "How much farther," Firepaw asked looking as tired as Blackpaw.

"Not much we're almost there," Lionblaze told the younger tom. The patrol left the shelter of the trees and Blackpaw stopped short, mouth hanging open.

In front of her was a huge expanse of water, its surface rippling gently in the breeze, "It's huge," she turned to Lionblaze, "May I get a drink," the golden tabby nodded and Blackpaw slowly padded forward over the small stones of the shore. She lowered her head to lap at the water, it was cool and fresh. Suddenly she felt a pair of paws shove her and she fell, thrashing into the water. Spluttering she got to her paws and saw Firepaw watching, mischief and laughter dancing in his green gaze, "Hey," she growled playfully as she splashed her brother.

"Okay you two that's enough," Cinderheart mewed sternly "We still have a long way to go," Blackpaw shook the water from her pelt, splattering the rest of the patrol.

"Hey we don't want to be wet either," Lionblaze mewed leaping away from his apprentice. Blackpaw thought she had made him angry, but his gaze was bright.

The patrol padded along the shore for a while, "Do you see that small island over there," Lionblaze pointed at the smudge of land with his tail, "That is where the Gathering is held every full moon,"

Blackpaw looked across the water and tried to imagine cats from all four clans sharing tongues on that small island, "I bet it is crowded," she muttered

"Nah it is bigger than it looks," Lionblaze said with a flick of his ears.

"Wouldn't we have to cross Windclan's territory to get there?" Firepaw asked as he looked across the waves at the island.

"Yes we do," Cinderheart answered

"But it's against the warrior code to cross another clan's land," Blackpaw pointed out.

"As long as we stay within three tail lengths of the water we are allowed to travel around the lake," Lionblaze explained.

The patrol padded along the shore stopping when they reached a small stream that flowed into the lake. "This stream marks our border with Windclan," Dovewing meowed. The patrol turned and followed it into the trees. "It flows down from the Moonpool," Cinderheart informed them.

As they traveled deeper into the forest Blackpaw noticed something strange about Windclan's territory along their side of the stream. It was covered with trees. "Lionblaze I thought Windclan only hunted rabbits out on the moor,"

The undergrowth on the other side of the stream rustled as a small Windclan patrol appeared, in the lead was a small, lean mottled light brown tabby tom. He was followed by dark gray tom, a light brown tabby she-cat and a ginger tom. "We used to only hunt on open moors in the Old Forest," the mottled light brown tabby tom meowed, he rested his amber gaze on Blackpaw.

"Greetings Onestar," Lionblaze dipped his head in a respectful greeting. Blackpaw noticed her mentor's gaze stayed on the light brown tabby she-cat a moment longer than the others, "Heathertail, Crowfeather, Crouchfoot,"

"Hello Lionblaze," Heathertail mewed politely. Cinderheart stepped to Lionblaze's side, her tail bristling slightly, "Is this your new apprentice," Heathertail's smoky-blue eyes glowed warmly as they fell on Blackpaw. Heathertail's scent seemed oddly familiar, but the apprentice didn't know why.

"Yes this is Blackpaw," Lionblaze answered a little tensely, "And her brother Firepaw," he gestured to the flame colored tom.

_I wonder why Lionblaze is acting so weird around Heathertail_, Blackpaw thought.

"He looks just like Firestar," Onestar's voice was quiet and his eyes clouded with grief, "I still miss him,"

Dovewing stepped forward, "Well, we need to finish our patrol. It was nice seeing you all"

Lionblaze, who had been staring at Heathertail gave himself a shake, "Yes you're right," he mewed, "See you at the next gathering," he turned and led the patrol upstream.

_That was odd, why was Heathertail staring at me like that and why is her scent so familiar_, Blackpaw wondered as the patrol trotted through the undergrowth.


	4. Chapter 3

Blackpaw stumbled into camp with a large wad of moss in her jaws. She had been training for almost four moons and it was her turn to clean out the elders den, a duty she didn't mind because she was usually rewarded with a story. She was about to enter the den when Sandstorm's voice drifted out to her, "I wonder who Blackpaw's real parents are," the pale ginger elder said, "I know she isn't Bramblestar and Squirrelflight's daughter, she didn't show up until a quarter moon after Squirrelflight kitted,"

"I remember the morning Lionblaze brought Blackpaw here, he claimed that he had found her," Graystripe rasped in reply.

"Her eyes were barely open," Sandstorm mewed.

Blackpaw's paws felt like stones, she couldn't believe what Sandstorm had said. _She's just gossiping_ Blackpaw told herself, _Of course Bramblestar and Squirrelflight are my parents_. After giving herself a shake she padded into the den, "I'm here to change your bedding," she mewed cheerfully.

"Oh thank you Blackpaw," Sandstorm purred.

A head popped into the den, "Blackpaw Lionblaze wants you," Firepaw mewed, "I'll finish this up,"

Blackpaw blinked in surprise, "Oh alright," she nodded to her brother and slipped out of the den. A chilly breeze had begun to blow, reminding Blackpaw that leaf-fall was on its way. She puffed up her pelt in order to fend off some of the chill before trotting over to Lionblaze. The golden tabby was sharing tongues with Cinderheart, as Blackpaw approached Cinderheart cast a questioning gaze before getting to her paws. "Yes Lionblaze," Blackpaw asked

"I want to take you hunting," Lionblaze mewed getting to his paws, "Come on," Blackpaw followed her mentor. What she had overheard Graystripe and Sandstorm talking about buzzed in her mind like a bunch of angry bees.

Once they were a good distance from camp Blackpaw spoke, "Lionblaze can I ask you something," the golden tabby turned, his amber gaze questioning.

"Sure," he led her over to a clump of ferns and sheltered underneath, "What's on your mind,"

Blackpaw shuffled her paws uncertainly, not knowing how to begin, "Was I born in Thunderclan or did you bring me here,"

Surprise flashed across Lionblaze's gaze, "Why would you ask that," his tone seemed uncomfortable.

_He does know something_ Blackpaw realized, "I overheard Sandstorm and Graystripe talking about me, Sandstorm said that Squirrelflight and Bramblestar aren't my parents and Graystripe said he remembered when you brought me to Thunderclan,"

Lionblaze was silent for a very long time, he seemed to be thinking about what to say, "Listen Blackpaw," he began gently, "What the elders said is true," Blackpaw felt the ground lurch beneath her, "You weren't born in Thunderclan,"

"Where did I come from?" her mew trembled.

"Your mother is Heathertail of Windclan," Lionblaze's gaze grew distant, "Heathertail was originally going to raise you in Windclan, but Breezepelt somehow figured out that you weren't his kit and Heathertail was worried he would try and kill you," Lionblaze focused on Blackpaw, "She brought you to me so you would be safe,"

Blackpaw was shaking her head in disbelief, _I'm half-clan_ she thought her mind whirling. "So I don't belong here,"

"Never say that," Lionblaze mewed firmly, "I am half Windclan and half Thunderclan too, but I know my heart and loyalty lie with Thunderclan," Blackpaw began backing away from Lionblaze, her world was crumbling around her. Everything she thought was true was a lie, how could she stay in Thunderclan knowing her mother lived in Windclan. Blackpaw spun and fled through the undergrowth.

The forest flew by in a green blur as Blackpaw raced away from her mentor. The cold of the Moonpool stream on her paws brought her to a stop, Windclan scent washed over her as she stood panting, _Fox dung I've crossed the border._

The undergrowth rustled as Heathertail and Onestar emerged, "Blackpaw what's wrong," Heathertail asked surprise edging her mew.

Blackpaw flicked her gaze between Heathertail and Onestar, neither seemed angry she was on their territory, "Heathertail are you really my mother?" Blackpaw blurted out.

Heathertail blinked in surprise and Onestar narrowed his gaze, "We should go somewhere we won't be overheard," the leader mewed calmly.

_What does the leader of Windclan know about this?_ Blackpaw felt bewildered as all three padded down stream toward the lake.


	5. Chapter 4

Unease and curiosity gripped Blackpaw as she followed Heathertail and Onestar toward the lake. When they came to the tree bridge she gripped the smooth surface with her claws to keep from tumbling into the swirling lake below. When she came into the clearing she realized it really was bigger than it looked. Onestar settled himself in a warm patch of sunlight and Heathertail sat next to him, "So is it true," Blackpaw asked

Heathertail looked at Onestar uncertainly, "She deserves to know the truth," the small tom mewed gently. Heathertail was about to speak when Squirrelflight, Lionblaze and Bramblestar appeared.

"Blackpaw," Squirrelflight sighed, there was sadness and sympathy in her green gaze.

"Have you told her yet Heathertail," Lionblaze asked stepping forward. Blackpaw noticed that Squirrelflight and Bramblestar did not look surprised to see Heathertail and Onestar with Blackpaw.

_Does everyone know the truth except me_?

"I was about to," Heathertail dipped her head in greeting then turned to Blackpaw, "I am your mother Blackpaw,"

The world seemed to spin around Blackpaw as her legs collapsed beneath her, "This isn't true is it," she asked weakly staring at Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight who suckled her, raised her and protected her.

"We are so sorry Blackpaw," Squirrelflight mewed stepping forward to comfort the apprentice, but Blackpaw scrabbled backward away from her.

"Who is my father?" Blackpaw asked in a daze.

"Lionblaze is," Heathertail murmured. Blackpaw whipped her head round to look at her mentor. The golden tabby sat with his shoulders hunched and head drooping in defeat.

"Why did you give me up," Blackpaw hissed at Heathertail.

"Because I am your father," Lionblaze whispered.

Blackpaw shook her head, "I don't understand,"

Onestar touched his nose to Heathertail's shoulder, "You should start at the beginning," Heathertail nodded. Blackpaw listened as her mother explained the tense history between herself, Lionblaze and Breezepelt. "If Breezepelt was willing to kill Lionblaze because he was his kin imagine what he would have done to you Blackpaw," Blackpaw looked into Heathertail's gaze, which were a heather blue and filled with pleading, sorrow and regret, "I didn't want to give you up, but I had to,"

Blackpaw turned to gaze at the lake, conflict was raging inside her, _Where do I belong?_ She turned to face the others, "I understand why you did it, but how do I know where I belong," she asked wearily.

Lionblaze stepped forward, "I know how conflicted you feel," his tone was gentle, "I felt the same way when I learned my real parents were Leafpool and Crowfeather," Blackpaw gazed at her father, "You have to follow your heart,"

Blackpaw let her mind wander, she never felt truly at home under the trees. Her body was wiry like her mother's, built for speed and agility. She raised her head as she realized the call of the moors tugged at her heart. _What will Firepaw think if I leave_?

She turned to Bramblestar, Lionblaze and Squirrelflight, these warriors raised, fed and protected her as a kit, even though she was truly from Windclan. "Thank you for everything, but I need to follow my heart and my heart is telling me I belong on the moors,"

Bramblestar nodded as Squirrelflight stepped forward, "I will always be proud of you no matter what you choose," she murmured touching her nose to Blackpaw's ear.

"Who will be her mentor," Bramblestar asked Onestar.

"I have kept Crowfeather free in case this happened," the mottled light brown tabby mewed. Bramblestar nodded and turned to Blackpaw.

"You will always be welcome in Thunderclan," he dipped his head.

"It is getting late and it is a long journey to our camp," Onestar meowed getting to his paws.

Blackpaw padded to Lionblaze who looked defeated, "I won't ever forget what you did for me," she licked his shoulder "And I'll still see you at Gatherings," Lionblaze nodded and got to his paws.

"You will be a great warrior," he purred.


	6. Chapter 5

Blackpaw followed Crowfeather and Oatwhisker to the moor, morning dew sparkled in the sunlight. A moon had passed since Blackpaw left Thunderclan to live with her mother's clan and she adjusted quickly. Finding it easier to hunt in the open she won over her clan mates quickly by hunting and stocking the fresh-kill pile. "What are we doing today Crowfeather," she asked the dark gray tom.

"Hunting," her mentor grunted. She knew that Crowfeather was short tempered, but she was happy to have him as a mentor. Raising her head Blackpaw sniffed the air, the scent of rabbit tickled her nose and she held up her tail.

She scanned the moors for the source of the scent, Oatwhisker put his muzzle to her ear. "There" he hissed pointing to a spot several fox lengths ahead. She nodded to the pale brown tabby, "You go downwind of it and drive it to me," she whispered.

"Why do I have to drive it to you," he whispered indignantly

Blackpaw rolled her eyes, "Your pelt sticks out less, and you'll be able to get closer,"

"That is very clever Blackpaw," Crowfeather praised, "Do as she says Oatwhisker," the pale tabby lashed his tail in frustration before moving downwind.

"You have your father's brains you know," Crowfeather whispered. Blackpaw blinked in surprise at her mentor, she knew he was the father of Lionblaze and Jayfeather, but Crowfeather rarely spoke of them.

A flash of movement caught Blackpaw's eye, she crouched in the tall grass waiting for the rabbit to come into pouncing distance, but it spotted her and veered away. Both Blackpaw and Oatwhisker hissed in frustration, as one they sped after their prey. Bellies low to the earth they were gaining, the rabbit skittered down its burrow. Blackpaw skidded to a stop, panting. Oatwhisker paced back and forth lashing his tail angrily, "I'm going in after it," he slithered into the burrow before Blackpaw and Crowfeather could stop him. They paced back and forth anxiously as they waited for him to return, "He's been down there too long," Blackpaw mewed "I'm going after him," she started forward, but Crowfeather stopped her.

"We don't know how stable the burrow is," he mewed "What if the ceiling collapses, you and Oatwhisker will be trapped. Heathertail and Lionblaze would never forgive me if something happened to you,"

"I'm not leaving a clanmate trapped down there," Blackpaw snapped, "If he is hurt I will drag him out backward, that way if the tunnel starts to collapse you can pull us out by the tail," Crowfeather's gaze glowed uncertainly for several heartbeats before nodding.

Blackpaw took a deep breath before slithering into the burrow. Rabbit scent smothered Blackpaw, but under it she could pick up Oatwhisker's scent. The earth ceiling didn't look very stable, and bits of it crumbled. _I have to find him quickly_ she thought as dirt fell on her head. A shape appeared in the darkness, "Oatwhisker," she called the tom didn't respond, Blackpaw shook him. "I've got to get him out of here," she grunted grabbing his scruff she began to tug the unconscious tom back through the tunnel. The entrance was only a tail length away when the earth above her began to rumble, showering both of them with dirt. Fighting panic she continued to drag Oatwhisker toward the light of the tunnel, suddenly teeth met in her tail and dragged her out of the tunnel, Oatwhisker still clamped in her jaws.

"That was too close," Crowfeather panted as Blackpaw pressed her ear to Oatwhisker's chest.

"He's alive," she sighed she wrenched open his jaws and realized his airway was blocked with dirt, sticking her slender paw in she gently scooped out some of the dirt. Oatwhisker began coughing and retching up black dirt, he blinked at Blackpaw and Crowfeather.

"What happened," he wheezed, "Did you save me" he asked looking at Crowfeather.

"No Blackpaw did," Crowfeather mewed his eyes glowing with pride, "Come on we should get you to Kestrelflight," Crowfeather nosed Oatwhisker to his paws and led them home, the pale brown tom leaned heavily on Crowfeather's shoulder.

It was past sunhigh when the small patrol stumbled back into camp, yowls of shock met them. Onestar, Heathertail and Leaftail reached them first. "What happened," he asked his gaze flicking between the three exhausted cats. Blackpaw realized she was still covered in dirt.

"Leaftail fetch Kestrelflight," Onestar instructed as Oatwhisker slid to the ground. The dark tabby hurried off, "Now what happened,"

Blackpaw listened as Crowfeather told their leader everything, "When I found Oatwhisker he was unconscious, I couldn't leave him in that tunnel to die," she said pleading her leader to understand, "I dragged him out, but when we were about a tail length from the entrance the tunnel collapsed," Heathertail gasped, her blue eyes round with shock, "Crowfeather pulled me out by my tail,"

"You stupid she-cat," Heathertail spat, "You could have died," her eyes were blazing.

Onestar rested his tail on Heathertail's shoulders to quiet her, "It was brave of you to go in and rescue Oatwhisker," his eyes flashed, "I think you have proven yourself ready to become a warrior,"

Blackpaw squeaked in surprise, she was to be a warrior at last.

"Blackpaw are you ready," Heathertail asked. Blackpaw gave her chest fur one final lick before answering.

"Yes I am,"

Onestar appeared and summoned the clan, "Today is a day of joy," the Windclan leader yowled, "Blackpaw is ready to become a warrior,"

Yowls of surprise met his words, "Why she has only been with us for a moon," a voice yowled, it was Breezepelt. Unease sank in Blackpaw's belly, the vicious tom and his mother still did not want her here.

"What has she done to prove her loyalty to Windclan," Nightcloud yowled. A growl rumbled in Heathertail's throat at the black she-cat's words.

Onestar fixed his gaze on Breezepelt and Nightcloud, "Early this morning Blackpaw, Oatwhisker and Crowfeather went hunting," he began

"And came back with nothing," Breezepelt yowled. Crowfeather fixed his son with an icy stare. Tension crackled in the air as Onestar raised his tail for silence.

"Oatwhisker and Blackpaw were hunting as a pair when the rabbit they were chasing fled down a burrow, Oatwhisker followed and when he didn't reappear Blackpaw went in after him," murmurs rippled around the clan, Blackpaw unsheathed her claws and pressed them into the dirt, "She found him unconscious, instead of leaving him she risked her own life to drag him out. The tunnel collapsed, but Crowfeather was able to grab hold of Blackpaw's tail, as he dragged her out she refused to let go," Blackpaw felt hot as all her clanmates turned and stared at her in awe, except for Breezepelt whose amber gaze glittered maliciously. "Oatwhisker would be dead if not for the bravery and loyalty of Blackpaw, is there still anyone who wants to object to my decision," Onestar asked. No cat raised their voice in response so the ceremony began.

"I, Onestar, Leader of Windclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon this apprentice," Blackpaw looked up at Silverpelt which shone above them with the warriors of Starclan. "She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn," Onestar fixed his gaze on Blackpaw, "Blackpaw your path has been a difficult one and you have traveled it with bravery and loyalty, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan even at the cost of your life," Blackpaw gazed at her clanmates before turning back to Onestar, surprise jolted through her. Sitting on either side of the leader were two unfamiliar toms, one black and white with a very long tail and the other had a ginger pelt bright as flame. Both had star shine glittering in their fur, their gazes glowing with pride and encouragement. Certainty and confidence filled Blackpaw as she straightened, "I do," her mew was firm and clear.

"Then I give you your warrior name, from this moment on you will be known as Blackcloud. Starclan honors your loyalty, honesty and bravery, we welcome you as a full warrior of Windclan," Onestar leapt from his perch, padded forward, and rested his chin on Blackcloud's head. The new warrior licked her leader's shoulder.

Blackcloud sat at the base of Tallrock, alert to all her surroundings. She lifted her muzzle to Silverpelt, _Did I do the right thing by choosing Windclan_ she thought. Movement drew her gaze as two toms entered the camp. Blackcloud began to snarl a warning, but it died in her throat. She saw the star shine glittering in their fur and realized that they were the same Starclan warriors she had seen during her ceremony. "Greetings Blackcloud," the flame colored tom meowed, "I am Firestar and this is Tallstar," he gestured to his companion with a flick of his tail, "We have a message for you," Blackcloud lowered her head respectfully.

"You must succeed Harespring as deputy," Tallstar meowed, Blackcloud blinked in confusion, "If you don't Breezepelt will become deputy and then leader," the former leader of Windclan bright gaze darkened. "He will lead Windclan down a path flooded by blood and death,"

"The Clans will be destroyed," Firestar added.

Blackcloud took a step back, shaking her head in disbelief, "Breezepelt is a loyal Windclan warrior," she objected.

Tallstar's gaze flashed with anger, "He still walks with the traitors in the Place of No Stars,"

"You must become deputy," Firestar's mew grew urgent as he and Tallstar began faded away.

_Is it really my destiny to lead Windclan?_ Blackcloud thought as the sky began to pale with morning light. She was so deep in her troubled thoughts that she didn't hear Onestar pad up to her. He touched his nose to her shoulder, jerking her out of her thoughts.

"Your vigil is over," he mewed "Go get some rest, but I want you up by sunhigh," Blackcloud nodded and padded over to the nests that edged the clearing.

"Blackcloud over here," a voice hissed, it was Oakwhisker, "You can sleep in mine I'm on dawn patrol,"

"Thanks Oatwhisker," Blackcloud meowed, touched by his kindness.

"You saved my life, it was the least I could do" the pale brown tabby's amber eyes glowed in the dawn light. He touched his nose to her ear as she curled up in his nest, "Sleep well" Blackcloud purred and drifted off to sleep with the warm, sweet scent of Oakwhisker all around her.


	7. Chapter 6

Blackcloud found herself on the Island, a round full moon shone brightly overhead and the scents of Thunderclan and Windclan bathed her tongue, but something was very wrong. All around her cats were fighting, their yowls and screeches filled the air. Blackcloud turned in a slow circle, horror rooted her to the spot. She recognized all the cats around her, "Stop what are you doing there's a truce," she yowled, but no one seemed to hear her. Suddenly her paws felt wet and sticky looking down she saw they were covered in blood, the harsh, salty tang made bile rise in her throat.

"BLACKCLOUD," a voice yowled. She spun in front of her was Breezepelt, his jaws dripping with blood. The tom was laughing maliciously he gestured to the ground in front of him, Blackcloud saw his claws glinting red and wet in the moonlight, but that wasn't what filled her with horror and rage. At his bloody claws lay Heathertail, Lionblaze, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar, all covered in dust and blood and all staring up at her with blank eyes. Anger and hatred forced the fear from Blackcloud's body as it rose up in her like an adder about to strike. She launched herself at Breezepelt, but something else struck her before she could claw his muzzle.

Blackcloud's eyes snapped open, the sky was still dark, Silverpelt glittering over them. She saw Oatwhisker standing over her, concern in his amber gaze, "Are you all right," he asked Blackcloud realized she was breathing heavily, "You were yowling and thrashing in your sleep,"

Blackcloud fought to calm her breathing, "Fine" she panted, "Just a bad dream," Oatwhisker blinked at her then curled his body around hers and began licking her ears.

"You're safe now, I won't let anything bad happen to you," he whispered.

_It isn't me I'm worried about_, Blackcloud thought, pressing into the warmth and comfort of his fur and drifting back off to sleep.

Blackcloud stretched in the Newleaf sunshine outside the burrow she had shared with Oatwhisker the past moon, purring contentedly she watched her clanmates. Sedgewhisker and Emberfoot were sitting outside the nursery watching their two remaining kits, Moorkit and Foxkit, were play fighting nearby. It was sad that their two other littermates, Badgerkit and Owlkit had died during leafbare, there hadn't been enough fresh-kill.

As she watched the kits Foxkit pinned her brother, "Got you" the red tabby she-kit meowed flicking her white tipped tail in triumph. Moorkit got to his paws and shook out his pale mottled brown pelt.

"Let me try again," he mewed in determination as he lowered his body and wriggled his haunches.

"Good morning Blackcloud," Heathertail mewed sitting next to her daughter.

"Good morning Heathertail," Blackcloud dipped her head, "Who do you think Onestar will choose to mentor Moorkit and Foxkit," she asked watching the small tom attempt to pin his sister.

"I'm not sure," Heathertail shrugged, "How are things going between you and Oatwhisker,"

Blackcloud whipped her head around to stare at her mother, "What do you mean," she asked, she suddenly felt warm under her pelt.

"Anyone with eyes can see how you two get along, besides it is obvious to me that Oatwhisker wants to be your mate," Heathertail purred.

Oatwhisker soon padded over, "Hey Blackcloud do you want to go hunt with me," Blackcloud looked into those amber eyes and felt a purr rising in her throat. Heathertail nudged her forward.

"Come on then" Blackcloud mewed. They raced out of camp and across the moors, a cold wind picked up. Both warriors fluffed out their pelts as they streamed over the moors.

"Let's hunt in the trees, there is more likely to be prey there," Blackcloud mewed as they swerved around an old badger set. Oatwhisker nodded in agreement.

They slowed as they came to the trees that edged the Moonpool stream, Blackcloud sniffing the air for any trace of prey. The scent of squirrel and mouse bathed her tongue, "This way," she whispered following the trail of the squirrel.

A flash of gray broke from cover, "There" she called chasing after the squirrel, Oatwhisker right on her tail. The squirrel seemed to be too mouse-brained to just climb a tree, but Blackcloud didn't care that just made it easier to catch.

"Blackcloud stop," Oatwhisker yowled. Blackcloud was a tail length from the stream, the squirrel had leapt over it but Blackcloud couldn't stop. She skidded right over the bank and into the icy cold stream.

"Are you alright," Oatwhisker called from the bank.

"Trespasser," a voice snarled. Blackcloud leapt to her paws on the Thunderclan bank stood a muscular, flame colored tom with blazing green eyes, his pelt bristled with rage and his claws were unsheathed.

"Firestorm it's me," Blackcloud meowed to the tom. Firestorm blinked in confusion as Hollyflight and Sorrelmoss appeared.

"What happened Blackcloud," Hollyflight called her eyes glowing with amusement. Blackcloud scrambled up the Windclan bank, Oatwhisker grabbed her by the scruff and helped her up.

"I was chasing a squirrel and I didn't realize I was so close to the stream and fell in," Blackcloud mewed licking her drenched pelt, "How are things in Thunderclan," she asked. At least two seasons had passed since she had seen her former clanmates. Blackcloud was glad it was only her and Oatwhisker, her mate understood why she still kept friendships in Thunderclan.

"Good, Dovewing's kits are almost apprentices," Firestorm replied, "I might get to mentor one," he puffed out his chest in pride.

"That's great," Blackcloud purred. "Sedgewhisker's kits are ready to start training as well," Blackcloud paused for a moment, "How is Lionblaze," she asked a little shyly.

"He is fine," Sorrelmoss snapped, Blackcloud flinched away from her former clanmate.

"Sorrelmoss be nice," Hollyflight mewed batting her sister's nose.

"Why does that rabbit chaser want to know," Sorrelmoss snarled her fur on her shoulders lifted.

"Lionblaze is her father," Firestorm pointed out sharply.

"Tell him I said hello," Blackcloud meowed, turning to Oatwhisker she muttered, "Come let's go before Sorrelmoss tries to start a fight,"

They padded in silence on the way back to camp, Blackcloud shivering in the cold wind because of her wet pelt, "Don't listen to that piece of rabbit dung," Oatwhisker meowed

"I don't understand, Sorrelmoss used to be one of my best friends," Blackcloud sighed "And now she won't even speak to me,"

"If she acts like that just because you chose your mother's clan then I don't think she is a real friend," Oatwhisker swiped his tongue over Blackcloud's ear, "I'm very glad that you chose to come to Windclan," Blackcloud stopped and looked at the pale brown tabby, his eyes glowed with affection, "If you hadn't then I wouldn't have a mate right now,"

Warmth spread through Blackcloud as she purred, "Thanks I'm glad too," she touched her nose to his ear. _I guess things are changing for the better now_.

The camp was buzzing with excitement when Blackcloud and Oatwhisker returned, their tails twined together. "Blackcloud, Oatwhisker guess what," Foxkit yowled racing across the clearing. Moorkit was racing along behind her.

"What Foxkit," Oatwhisker purred

"Moorkit and I are being made apprentices today," the red tabby skipped with joy.

"I want you to be my mentor Blackcloud," Moorkit mewed looking up at the warrior with round green eyes. Blackcloud felt touched at the kit's words. Would Onestar choose Blackcloud as a mentor for one of these kits? If he didn't then she would most likely have to wait several seasons and according to Firestar and Tallstar she didn't have seasons, _Breezepelt has already trained an apprentice_.

"Let all cats gather for a clan meeting," Onestar yowled  
"Good luck," Blackcloud meowed touching noses with Moorkit. She followed Oatwhisker into the crowd of cats, settling next to Emberfoot, Heathertail and Hootwing.

"Today Foxkit and Moorkit are ready to begin their warrior training," Onestar announced beckoning the two kits forward with a wave of his tail. Foxkit shot from her mother's side, a reddish blur, while Moorkit padded more slowly. A chuckle seemed to ripple through the clan at the differences between the littermates. "From this moment on these two kits will be known as Foxpaw and Moorpaw," Onestar called. Foxpaw's amber gaze gleamed with excitement as she wriggled her haunches. Moorpaw sat calmly with his paws set smartly in front of him, only his eyes showed he was as eager as his sister. "Breezepelt you will mentor Foxpaw," Onestar announced. The black tom shot a look of superiority at Blackcloud before padding up to Foxpaw and touching noses with her. Blackcloud felt a sense of satisfaction as the small reddish tabby flinched. "Blackcloud you will mentor Moorpaw," silence fell over the clearing, the only sound was a happy squeak from Moorpaw.

_I'm going to mentor Moorpaw_ Blackcloud thought excitedly. Oatwhisker purred and gave Blackcloud a shove. "Blackcloud you have been with us for several moons now, you proved your worth by saving Oatwhisker and by hunting in the tunnels as well as the moors and woods during a harsh leaf-bare. We may have lost Stonekit and Dewkit as well as Whitetail due to sickness, but I know we would have lost many more clanmates if not for you," yowls of agreement rose to meet his words, "It is for these reasons that I have decided to choose you as Moorpaw's mentor," Onestar dipped his head. Blackcloud turned to the apprentice, her apprentice, who was now wriggling excitedly and touched noses with him.

_Now I have a chance to fulfill my destiny_ she thought proudly.


	8. Chapter 7

Blackcloud fell on her side with a heavy thud, Moorpaw stood over her. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked his gaze flashing. Blackcloud struggled to her paws, her apprentice was learning quickly. In the past season he had become a very strong fighter and nimble hunter.

"I'm fine," Blackcloud purred shaking debris from her pelt, "I think that is enough for today" she looked up at the sky, "Onestar should be announcing which cats are to go to the Gathering soon," she led the small tom toward the camp.

"Do you think he will let me go," Moorpaw asked as he padded alongside her.

"I'm not sure," Blackcloud puffed as she stumbled a little.

"I did hurt you," Moorpaw mewed, "I'm getting Kestrelflight" before Blackcloud could stop him, Moorpaw was racing over the moors.

"I'm not hurt," Blackcloud sighed. Her paws felt heavy and clumsy as she reached the edge of the camp.

"Blackcloud," Oatwhisker's anxious mew reached her as her mate hurried to her, "What's wrong, Moorpaw said you got hurt during battle training,"

"I'm not hurt," Blackcloud snapped irritably. Oatwhisker flinched away from her, "I'm sorry" she sighed.

"Blackcloud is right you know," Kestrelflight meowed, "She isn't hurt, she's expecting kits,"

Blackcloud stared at the mottled gray tom in disbelief, "I'm expecting kits," she repeated faintly. Oatwhisker began purring uncontrollably, his amber eyes shining with joy.

"I'm going to be a father,"

Onestar appeared with Heathertail, "Are you really expecting kits," he asked flicking his tail, "I was going to let you go to the Gathering, but if"

"I can still go," Blackcloud meowed cutting her leader off, "Can't I Kestrelflight"

The medicine cat nodded, "She won't start kitting until next moon, so she should be fine to go tonight,"

"Alright then," Onestar nodded. "The cats going tonight are Blackcloud, Oatwhisker, Moorpaw, Foxpaw, Sedgewhisker, Breezepelt, Harespring, Whitetail and Heathertail," Moorpaw gave an excited squeak, this would be his first Gathering.

The full moon shone brightly above the patrol as they padded across the moors toward the Lake "The weather is perfect for a Gathering," Oatwhisker purred as they reached the shore. A loud splash made Blackcloud turn, Moorpaw was standing in the water, soaked to the skin, Foxpaw purred with laughter.

"If you two are going to act like kits you can go home," Breezepelt hissed

"Foxpaw is the one who shoved me in," he growled shaking out his pelt, spraying his clanmates with icy drops.

Blackcloud hurried to her apprentice's side, "You aren't going to send my apprentice home when it was yours starting trouble," Blackcloud growled. Breezepelt's gaze flashed, a growl rumbled in his throat. Blackcloud ignored the older warrior and nosed Moorpaw toward Oatwhisker, "Don't mind Breezepelt he is just angry that I was chosen to be a mentor so soon," she swiped her tongue over her apprentice's ear. Blackcloud noticed Onestar's amber gaze watching her, or so she thought.

"Greetings Onestar," Bramblestar called. Blackcloud turned to look over her shoulder, the Thunderclan patrol had caught up. When they reached the tree bridge Bramblestar allowed Windclan to cross first, Blackcloud hopped up after Moorpaw, watching the tom carefully as they crossed in case he slipped.

"We're the first to arrive" Moorpaw meowed sniffing the air once he was back on solid ground.

"Keep moving so we don't get squashed" Blackcloud instructed as she leapt off the tree. She, Oatwhisker and Moorpaw found a nice spot by a holly bush.

"Hi Blackcloud," Firestorm called padding over "Who's this" he asked gesturing to Moorpaw, the tom's pale brown mottled pelt was still wet.

"Moorpaw, he's my apprentice" Blackcloud meowed proudly she noticed a small silver she-cat hiding behind Firestorm, "Is this your apprentice" she asked

The silver apprentice stepped forward, she had bright green eyes, "Yes, this is Whisperpaw" Firestorm nodded his eyes shone with pride, "She is almost done with her training,"

"Blackcloud," another meow greeted her, turning her heart leapt as she saw Lionblaze bounding over with Heathertail, "Is it true are you expecting kits,"

Blackcloud shuffled her paws in embarrassment, why did her mother have to tell Lionblaze. "Yes, Oatwhisker is their father," she blinked fondly at her mate, "Oh this is my apprentice" she nosed Moorpaw forward, "Moorpaw"

Moorpaw looked up at the golden tabby with wide eyes, "I've heard so much about you," he meowed in awe, "Are you really Blackcloud's father,"

Firestorm stepped forward rather quickly, "Whisperpaw why don't you go show Moorpaw around and introduce him to the other apprentices," the silver she-cat nodded and led Moorpaw over to the other apprentices. A muddy brown tom from Shadowclan called Frogpaw, a sleek blue-gray she-cat from Riverclan called Puddlepaw. Foxpaw was already there and chatting.

"Thanks," Blackcloud muttered. Firestorm knew the truth, but he knew it shouldn't be spread around.

"Crowfeather told me how you saved Oatwhisker from the collapsing tunnel," Lionblaze mewed "I couldn't be more proud of you Blackcloud," Lionblaze stepped forward and touched his nose to Blackcloud's cheek.

Yowling and snarling broke out among the apprentices Blackcloud hurried over, Foxpaw had Puddlepaw pinned beneath her and Moorpaw was trying to pull his sister off the Riverclan apprentice, "Foxpaw stop there's a truce" the small tom was yowling, Foxpaw knocked her brother away.

Growling Blackcloud gripped the reddish tabby by the scruff and pulled her off of Puddlepaw, "That is enough," she dropped Foxpaw roughly on the ground. Lakeheart, Mistystar, Onestar and Breezepelt, joined them.

"What is going on," Onestar demanded eyes flashing angrily.

"I just pulled Foxpaw off of Puddlepaw," Blackcloud panted. The Riverlan apprentice was bleeding from a scratch over her eye.

"Moorpaw was involved with the fight too," Breezepelt meowed shoving Blackcloud aside.

"I was trying to break it up," Moorpaw meowed licking his flank where his sister's claws had caught him.

"Sure you were," Breezepelt sneered.

"He was," Whisperpaw and Frogpaw meowed together.

"How did this start," Mistystar asked looking at Puddlepaw. The blue-gray she-cat was rubbing her scratch with a paw.

"I asked Foxpaw why she and her mentor had been trespassing on our territory" she answered glaring at Foxpaw and Breezepelt.

"You lying fish face," Foxpaw snarled.

"Enough Foxpaw" Onestar's meow was hard, "Breezepelt since your apprentice can't behave you are to take her home,"

"What! That isn't fair, why does Moorpaw get to stay," her gaze flashed indignantly.

"Because he didn't attack another apprentice, he was trying to stop you from angering our ancestors," Onestar meowed sharply, "I'm not going to discuss it anymore here,"

Blackcloud watched as Breezepelt led his apprentice away, "I'll make you regret this, you and your kits" Breezepelt hissed at the black and white warrior.

A ripple of unease passed through Blackcloud, she turned her head and licked her flank protectively, _Don't_ _worry my kits I won't let him hurt you_.


	9. Chapter 8

A wave of pain rippled over Blackcloud, she bit down on the stout stick clenched in her jaws. "You're doing great," Heathertail meowed licking her daughter between the ears. Kestrelflight rested a paw on Blackcloud's flank and nodded silently.

"Here comes the first," he mewed. Pain, nearly unbearable, gripped Blackcloud as her first kit slid onto the moss. "Fantastic Blackcloud," the medicine cat meowed triumphantly, "You're finished" The cloud of pain slowly faded from Blackcloud's consciousness as her mother placed the small, wet bundle in the curve of her belly, "Lick it to help it breathe," Kestrelflight instructed.

Blackcloud lowered her head and rasped her tongue over the small kit, "It's a tom," she purred. Her son's pelt was golden tortoiseshell with pale brown patches, it was also long and soft. Warmth and love filled Blackcloud from nose to tail.

The den rustled making her look up, Oatwhisker padded to her side and looked down at his kit. "He's a tortoiseshell," he meowed darkly. She looked up at her mate, anger surging through her as she wrapped her tail protectively around her kit.

"So what," she snapped, "He is still our son," she hissed. Why couldn't Oatwhisker be happy?

Oatwhisker's gaze softened as he rubbed his muzzle along her cheek, "He will be a great warrior," he murmured, "Have you thought of names"

Blackcloud relaxed, "I was thinking Lionkit," she whispered blinking up at her mate. She wanted to name her son after her father, to her it would make him seem closer.

"Alright," Oatwhisker nodded and sniffed his son, "Lionkit it is"

The sun was shining brightly when Blackcloud slipped out of the nursery, Lionkit grasped firmly in her jaws. The small tom had opened his eyes the night before and was eager to explore the camp, "Blackcloud" Moorpaw meowed excitedly as he hurried over to her, "Is this Lionkit," he asked

Blackcloud set Lionkit down, "It sure is," she purred as Foxpaw joined them a smug expression on her face, the black and white queen wrapped her tail around Lionkit protectively. The apprentice was slowly becoming fox-hearted like her mentor.

"At least the mixed blood won't spread," she sneered licking a tuft of fur on her shoulder.

Moorpaw looked at his sister, "Why not," he asked with a flick of his tail.

"Tortoiseshell toms can't have kits," Foxpaw smirked.

"That isn't always true," Onestar meowed calmly. Foxpaw spun in surprise, "You know Sandstorm of Thunderclan?" both apprentices nodded, "Her father was Redtail and he was a tortoiseshell,"

"Great like we need more mixed blood around here," Foxpaw growled before storming off.

"Who are you," Lionkit asked blinking his blue eyes up Onestar and Moorpaw. Blackcloud noticed her apprentice looked uncomfortable, he was so different from his sister.

"This is Moorpaw, my apprentice" Blackcloud purred gesturing to the pale mottled brown tom.

"How is he your apprentice if you're a queen," Lionkit asked tilting his head.

"She was training me before you were born," Moorpaw meowed.

"This is Onestar, your leader and your great-grandfather," Blackcloud blinked warmly at her leader.

"The leader of our clan is my kin," Lionkit squeaked his eyes round.

Onestar's amber gaze glowed as he purred, "I sure am," he flicked his gaze to Blackcloud, "You should be proud of your mother and father,"

Blackcloud licked her chest fur self-consciously, "Where is Oatwhisker,"

"He's out hunting," Onestar mewed scratching his ear.

Lionkit squeaked excitedly, "Can Moorpaw show me around camp," her son was quivering with excitement.

Blackcloud shifted uncomfortably she didn't want to let her kit out of her sight, Onestar rested his tail tip on her shoulder, "I'm sure Lionkit will be perfectly safe with Moorpaw," he meowed understandingly.

"Stay in camp, no going out on the moors," she finally mewed. While she had a moment's peace she stretched out in the warm sunlight and dozed. She found herself on the Thunderclan border, the salty tang of blood surrounded her making her fur bristle. Blackcloud searched the undergrowth for the source and found it, at her paws was Lionkit, lifeless in a pool of blood, "No" she screeched lapping at their fur, trying to wake him. Breezepelt rose from the undergrowth, amber gaze glittering with malice. "This is what will happen if you do not become deputy," a voice rasped behind her. Spinning she saw the black and white pelt of Tallstar as well as Firestar's flame colored fur.

A soft thud next to her ear jerked Blackcloud from her doze, "Are you alright" it was Oatwhisker with a freshly caught rabbit.

The queen scrabbled to her paws, "I'm going to speak to Kestrelflight" she muttered as she quickly padded toward the medicine den. The mottled gray tom was sorting herbs when she entered.

"Blackcloud what is wrong," he asked hurrying to her side. Her fur was still bristling, "I've been having dreams with Firestar and Tallstar," she whispered. She launched into her story and by the end Kestrelflight's normally bright and calm gaze was dark and troubled.

"I haven't been shown any of this," he meowed, "I will speak to them tonight when I go to the Moonpool,"

"Shouldn't we tell Onestar," she asked

"No," the medicine cat replied sharply, "This might not pass until after Lionkit is apprenticed, so there would be no reason to influence Onestar's decision," he touched his nose to Blackcloud's shoulder, "If they come to you again, let me know" Blackcloud nodded and left the den. She couldn't help the worry knotting in her stomach. She slipped inside the nursery to find Lionkit back in his nest curled against Heathertail.

"He was tuckered out so I stayed with him until you returned," she whispered, gently getting to her paws. Blackcloud blinked her thanks as she curled around her son. _I won't let anything happen to you Lionkit_ she silently vowed.


	10. Chapter 9

A strong storm raged outside above the camp, early snow blanked the clearing of the main camp, a bitter leaf-fall wind blew against the outside of the gorse bush, which sheltered the nursery. Blackcloud lay in her nest with her long tail wrapped around Lionkit, trying to keep him out of Kestrelflight's way. Her son was growing so quickly it was hard for her to believe he was already four moons old.

"Why are Featherpelt's kits taking so long," Lionkit asked with his amber eyes glowing in the dim nursery light.

"Don't worry they'll be here soon," Blackcloud assured him. Featherpeltt had been kitting since sunhigh and now it was very nearly sunset.

"You're doing fine Featherpelt," the medicine cat meowed as a small bundle slid onto the moss. Kestrelflight nipped open the clear sack and passed the kit to Blackcloud, "Do you mind licking it for me," he mewed quickly before returning his attention to the kitting queen.

Lionkit wriggled forward and helped Blackcloud lick the small kit until it began mewling. "It's a she-kit," Lionkit announced excitedly. Soon a second kit followed, "A tom" then a third, "Another tom,"

Featherpelt's breathing grew more labored with each passing heartbeat, "Come on Featherpelt just one more," Kestrelflight urged. A few heartbeats later a fourth kit was placed alongside its littermates, suckling hungrily at their mother's belly.

"A she-kit and three toms," Blackcloud purred "Congratulations,"

The she-kit was a gray tabby like her mother while two of the toms were ginger and the smallest tom was black with white flecks all over his body.

"When will they be old enough to play," Lionkit asked.

Blackcloud licked his ears, "Not for a while little one,"

Kestrelflight nudged some sharp smelling herbs under Featherpelt's muzzle, she blinked at him questioningly, "Borage and Burnet, to help you produce enough milk and keep your strength up," Featherpelt sniffed the herbs then licked them up obediently.

Blackcloud flicked her ears as she looked at Kestrelflight, "You didn't give me any Burnet or Borage Kestrelflight,"

The mottled gray tabby turned and looked at her, "Because you only had one kit and he was born in late Greenleaf when there was still plenty of prey," he reminded her.

Blackcloud nodded, what the medicine cat said made sense. The entrance to the nursery rustled as Featherpelt's mate, Hootwhisker appeared. Snow clung to the dark grey tom's pelt, "Hootwhisker did you wait out in the snow this whole time?" Featherpelt meowed in surprise. Her mate shook the snow from his pelt before padding over to the gray tabby's nest.

"Four kits," he murmured looking down at the balls of fluff, "That's great," he licked Featherpelt's cheek.

"I've been thinking about names," Featherpelt whispered.

"You should name the black tom Blizzardkit," Lionkit piped up.

"Hush little one," Blackcloud scolded gently. Featherpelt and Hootwhisker looked at their smallest kit for several heartbeats.

"I think it fits," Hootwhisker purred.

"Come on Lionkit it is well past your nest time," Blackcloud murmured. Lionkit nodded after looking at the kits one last time then curled up next to his mother's flank.

_Four more kits, Starclan has blessed us this season_ Blackcloud thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Blackcloud sat at the nursery entrance waiting for Featherpelt and her three remaining kits, Blizzardkit, Sandkit and Gorsekit. Mistkit had died from hunger a moon after she was born and Featherpelt was still grieving for the loss of her daughter. Lionkit paced eagerly in front of his mother. "Alright let's go," Featherpelt meowed. Lionkit bounded off with Blizzardkit and Sandkit close to his tail. Gorsekit tried to follow, but stumbled and just lie there without getting up. Blackcloud's heart ached as she watched Featherpelt lift the ginger tom and carry him. _Gorsekit is so weak, will he make it through leaf-bare?_ Blackcloud followed Featherpelt out of the nursery and stood blinking against the glare of the weak sunlight on the blanket of snow. Featherpelt cleared a patch of snow away before setting Gorsekit down.

"Blizzardkit and Sandkit seem to be having fun," Blackcloud commented as she watched the two younger kits pouncing about in the snow.

Lionkit stopped and padded over to Gorsekit, who was just sitting hunched at his mother's paws, "Come on Gorsekit come play," the tortoiseshell tom encouraged. The ginger kit got to his paws and followed his older den mate.

"I wish they would have been born in Greenleaf," Featherpelt meowed with her chin on her paws. Blackcloud ran her tail tip over the gray tabby's flanks in an attempt to comfort her.

"Gorsekit get up," Blizzardkit was mewing. Blackcloud lifted her head and saw the black and white tom nosing his brother, "You can't sleep out here,"

Featherpelt was on her paws in a heartbeat, she sprayed Blackcloud with snow as she hurried to her kit's side. "Gorsekit wake up," she was muttering as Blackcloud hurried after her. She stopped a tail length away, Gorsekit's eyes were open, but blank and unseeing. Featherpelt threw her head back and let out a pain filled wail. Blizzardkit and Sandkit tried to comfort their mother, but she just bared her teeth in a snarl. Both kits scurried backward looking hurt and confused, Blackcloud gathered them to her with a sweep of her long tail and licked their ears.

"Don't worry little ones, your mother is just upset," she whispered. By this time most of the clan had emerged and were gathered around the wailing queen. No one could get near her though until Hootwhisker showed up and muscled his way through. He stood over his mate and dead kit, licking the gray tabby queen fiercely between the ears.

"Why does Starclan hate me," Featherpelt whimpered.

_Why did Starclan bless Featherpelt with four healthy kits then take two of them_ Blackcloud wondered as grief gripped her heart.


	11. Chapter 10

The sky above the Windclan camp was tinged milky white with the light of dawn and the air was tingling with excitement and energy. Blackcloud licked Lionkit's ears. "I'm clean Blackcloud," the tortoiseshell tom meowed indignantly ducking away from her.

"I want you to look your best for your ceremony tonight and the gathering," Blackcloud mewed proudly. It was an especially joyful day for her because not only was her son becoming an apprentice, her own apprentice Moorpaw was to receive his warrior name today as well.

"LET ALL CATS GATHER FOR A CLAN MEETING" Onestar yowled.

"This is it," Blackcloud nosed her son out of the nursery.

"I wonder who my mentor will be," Lionkit was bouncing excitedly. Featherpelt was sitting with her two remaining kits, Sandkit and Blizzardkit near the fresh-kill pile. Grief pricked at Blackcloud's heart as she looked at Featherpelt. The gray tabby sat hunched and dull eyed, Hootwhisker joined her and licked her cheek.

"Cats of Windclan, today is an important day for three of our younger members," Onestar began as the clan quieted, "Today Moorpaw and Foxpaw are ready to become warriors," yowls of approval rose to the sky. Blackcloud noticed that her apprentice's pale brown tabby had groomed his pelt to a sleek shine and he ducked his head as the clan yowled their excitement. His sister, Foxpaw, on the other paw sat with her head high and a smug expression on her face. Onestar beckoned them forward with a wave of his tail. Foxpaw was confident and smug as she approached her leader, Moorpaw was humble and shy. "I, Onestar, leader of Windclan , call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn," the mottled light brown tom fixed his amber gaze on the two apprentices as he continued, "Foxpaw, Moorpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this clan, even at the cost of your life?" The only sound to be heard was the wind gently blowing through the heather on the moor as the clan waited for the apprentices' response.

"I do," Foxpaw and Moorpaw answered together, their voices firm and sure.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names," he fixed his gaze on Foxpaw, "Foxpaw from this moment on you will be known as Foxtail. Starclan honors your skill and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of Windclan," Onestar stepped forward to lick Foxtail between the ears and the reddish tabby she-cat licked his shoulder. Pride tingled through Blackcloud as Onestar turned to her apprentice, "Moorpaw from this moment on you will be known as Moorwind. Starclan honors you r courage and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of Windclan," Blackcloud flicked her ears in silent surprise, loyalty was an unusual virture for a leader to name during a ceremony. She lifted her voice along with those of her clanmates as they greeted the new warriors. "Before we go take care of our responsibilities I have one more ceremony to perform," Onestar called. Blackcloud leaned against Oatwhisker as the clan fell silent once more. "Lionkit will please come forward" Onestar meowed. Lionkit just stood there, his tail bristling slightly. Blackcloud purred affectionately before nosing her son forward, quiet murumurs of amusement rippled around the clan. "Lionkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Lionpaw. Your mentor will be Harespring," Lionpaw let out a squeak of surprise as the Windclan deputy stepped forward, his lean muscles sliding smoothly beneath his brown and white pelt. "I hope Harespring will pass down all he knows to you," Onestar shifted his amber gaze to his deputy, "Harespring you are ready to take on another apprentice," Harespring dipped his head in acknowledgement, "You received excellent training from Tornear and trained Slightfoot who is a great warrior," Blackcloud noticed the black tom lick the white flash on his chest to hide his embarrassment, "You have shown yourself patient and compassionate. You will be the mentor of Lionpaw and I expect to pass on all you know to Lionpaw,"

Blackcloud watched as her son touched noses with Harespring, "Did you know he chose our deputy to mentor our son," she asked Oatwhisker in a quiet whisper. Her mate merely shook his head, his own gaze dancing with surprise and delight.

Once the clan began spreading apart Blackcloud and Oatwhisker padded up to Lionpaw who was sitting next to Harespring, looking a little dazed. "I'm so proud of you," Blackcloud murmured as she rubbed her chin on top of his head.

"You should feel proud and honored to have the clan deputy as your mentor," Oatwhisker meowed seriously. Lionkit nodded his head and turned to Harespring.

"What are we going to do first," he asked whiskers quivering with excitement.

"I'm going to show you our territory," Harespring meowed then turned his head to look at Blackcloud and Oatwhisker, "Would you like to come along, I know you haven't been out of camp in a very long time Blackcloud,"

"That would be great," Blackcloud purred. It had been ages since she had been out of camp and a run across the moor seemed like a great idea.

"Alright let's go," Harespring turned and lead the way out of the shallow hollow that housed the camp. Blackcloud followed with Oatwhisker by her side and Lionpaw in front of her. The breeze blowing across the moor hit Blackcloud full in the face and she stopped to enjoy it.

"The last time I was out of camp everything was so much greener," she purred as she trotted along side the patrol.

"Where are we going first Harespring," Lionpaw asked as he pounced on a tussock of grass.

"We'll start with our border that runs along the Horseplace," Harespring's ears were flicking with amusement, "And save your energy it is a long trek around the border of the territory and if you tire yourself out you won't be able to go to the Gathering tonight,"

Lionpaw's eyes lit up with excitement as he fell in beside his mentor. _He is so eager to see the world_ Blackcloud thought fondly.

"Horseplace" Lionpaw echoed with a tilt of his head, "What's that,"

"You'll see," Harespring flicked the apprentice's ear with the tip of his brow n and white tail.

The patrol ran across the moor, the wind whipping through their fur. Blackcloud's heart soared with joy as she flew over the ground, she had missed the open space so much. They began to slow as they approached the Horseplace. The ground beneath their paws trembled as they approached the fence at a crouch, "What's going on," Lionpaw whispered uneasily as he dug his claws into the earth.

"You'll see," Harespring mewed with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Go look into that field over there, don't worry we are right behind you,"

Blackcloud knew what her son would find, Crowfeather had played the same trick on her as an apprentice. They crept slowly behind Lionpaw and purred with amusement as he passed one of the horses without noticing it, but the giant beast noticed Lionpaw and snorted at him. The apprentice leapt a tail length in the air with a screech of surprise. Fur bristling he shot back toward the patrol who were all mmroowing with amusement. "What in the name of Starclan was that thing," Lionpaw asked lashing his tail and glaring at the warriors.

"It's a horse," Harespring explained, "And they are perfectly harmless as long as you stay away from their feet and their territory,"

"No problem, I wouldn't want anywhere near those things any way," Lionpaw meowed shaking out his tortoiseshell pelt.

"Good now come on," Harespring purred and turned the patrol back the way they came.

"I thought that was rather mean," Oatwhisker whispered.

"Don't worry it was perfectly safe, the beast was just eating the grass," Blackcloud whispered back, "Crowfeather did the same thing to me when he showed me the territory," she flicked her tail along her mate's flank. "And now he knows why he shouldn't come here alone,"

Blackcloud was positive that Harespring was a good choice for her son and what the deputy did proved that.


End file.
